Ask devil Alfred
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: Hey it's me Lizzy here saying BRING US YOUR QUESTIONS, ask Alfred or me any question, hell it can be raited M for all I care! ((requests via PM only)) (( Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. cannot be accepted))
1. Chapter 1

A spunky red head skipped into a white room with a black rug, a love couch and a recliner.

"sorry I'm using you as bate my angelic Arthur." said angel was tied up on the love seat glareing daggers at the - now hidden- girl,

"I hate you!" The angel spat,

"ya, ya, ya now shhhhh he can't know Im in here!" The girl said hiding behind a large plant in the corner of the room.

Then the door opened,

"Is that my favorite angel I smell?" An American devil walked in the room with cerulean blue eyes and pitch black hair, one of which stuck out very proudly.

"bloody hell." The angel growled,

"oh yes, perfect." The demon growled and pounced towards Arthapps said angel screamed.

"consurget daemonium laqueum ilex circulus!" the girl yelled in latin making the demon levitate in air constricted by invisible bonds.

"THANK GOD!" "SHIT!" the demon cursed and angel said at the same time,

"about bloody time I almost got raped!" the Brit said with a scowl.

"I was so torn just whether or not have demon x angel sexy time, but...yeah." she said half pouting.

"FUCK YOU ELIZABETA!" The demon cursed thrashing in the hold then giving up,

"eewwwww no thank you!" the girl, now revealed as Elizabeta, said creating a yuck face and both supernatural beings gave her a WTF face,

"Its an inside joke." she explained with a giggle.

((some where in the distance a Camerican Who bursts out laughing))

"anyway," Elizabeta said clapping her hands, "Arthur, gratzie de tutto((thank you for every thing)) , you can leave!" And she snapped her fingers making the Angel's binds disappear and he practically teleported out of there.

"What the hell do you want Liz?" The demon shaking off a feather that somehow got on his head.

"You are answering my readers question of course!" She giggled and the look on the demon's face was one off horror,

"oh. dear. devil." He said as Elizabeta's magic plopped him down on the couch, "well there is T.V. In here and magazines sooooo I think I'll be ok."

" GREAT! Now all readers ASK QUESTIONS PLEZ! IT CAN BE ANYTHING I MEAN ANYTHING THIS CAN GO TO M-RAITED THINGS!" The demon did a spit take with the water he had,

"'WHAT!"

" YUP NOW GO FORTH AND ASK DEVIL ALFRED ANYTHING, oh and requests via PM only please gratzie have a nice day!"


	2. Chapter 2 feathers, beer, and Atis

A small snowy owl flew into the room.

" HOLY SHIAT!" Liz yelled falling off her perch on the couches arm, " OUR FIRST QUESTION, YES ALFIE DO THE HONORS!"

"Sure." He shrugged and took the card from the owl who in turn left. " Ahem, **Hola!  
It's Devil Atis, over here! What's up?In hell over here's same, Ivan over here loves to cross to limbo and Meet a certain Chinese Angel there. Who do you think I should cause trouble on today? Angel Lovino? Heh, In hell's boring without you here." **He was cut off when Atis flew into to the room,

** "First question," **she chirped, **"Who do you think is a better demon, Gilbert or Me? *shows off sharp teeth and black wings* Huh? 2nd one is, If The Awesome trio ruled the world what would you guys do? Oops. It's Devil Ivan. Gotta go... **

**SEE YA!" **with that she flew off,

**((admin:midnightestrella))**

"That. was. interesting?" Liz suggested,

"yeah, agreed." Alfred concurred, "ok to answer the questions umm one, I cannot legally answer that question because even though I am high up in the chain both of you can rip my throat out if I say the others name, and two ohhhh if the Awesome trio ruled...hehehe-"

" WAIT!" Liz yelled, " I want iggy's opinion on this too, I WISH BRITANNIA ANGEL WAS HERE!" in a poof a very sleepy British angel was there also,

"Oi were the bloody- oh shit WHY AM I HERE!" He snapped at Lizzy,

" for your opinion, what would happen in the awesome trio ruled the world?" The angel gave a look of horror,

"I would NEVER I mean NEVER step foot nor wing on earth again."

"wait you can wish for him and he will appear?" Alfred said as his lips curled into a smile.

"don't get your hopes up bloke it only works on mortals." Arthur monotoned making both Alfred and Liz sweat drop.

"Ok bie Artie!"liz yelled and with that he poofed away, "alfie your opinion."

"Well first we would get our queens, Gil would get his cute little canadian angel, Mathias would get his Norwegian demon, and Me well I will avoid a slap to the face and not say," he said raising his hands up and Liz snickered as he continued, "and then we would get a huge castle stocked with nice things and beer, and then there would be quite a few changes-" he was cut off by Liz,

"but he knows if he touches anything religious I will kick his arse and so would Mattie and his "unnamed queen" hehehe."

"Ok ya that would happen if did and if I say the rest we will be here for a while." He admitted,

" YES ANNOY LOVI!" Liz cheered,

"I found hell boring with me there to, earth is more exciting, ya know?"

" OH GOD SAVE THE QUEEN LOOK!" Liz yelled and a siberian husky walked into the room with a letter on its collar, "YAY I'LL READ IT! Ahem, OH IT'S FROM CAMIERICAN WHO! ok ahem, **What's up with you and arthur?  
Do you know the inside that me and Elizabeta have?  
Have you seen Ms.. Hungry and Mr. Austria anywhere? I can't find them."**

"love hate Relation-" Alfred was cut off when said angel appeared into the room,

"him in the fact of love and me in the fact of hate." Arthur snapped his glare at Alfred challenging him to say different.

"A.K.A YOU. CAN. SMELL. THE. SEXUAL. TENSION. IN. THE. ROOM!" Liz added, unfortunately (but fortunately for liz)Arthur could not hurt her.

"for now you are safe but when you die look out." The angel said threateningly and left the room, Alfred swallowed thickly.

(Ten minutes of shocked silence later)

"Let's. move. on?" Liz asked and Alfred nodded his head.

"ok the straight up answer is I. HAVE. NO. FRUKING. CLUE." He swore, "and apparently its grose and I want no part in it." Liz then took over to get the last question,

"just shout free piano and roddy will come running, and where yaoi is Hungary is."

"Is that what I think it is?" Alfred asked pointing to a hello chick with an envelope,

" YAY NEW LETTER ALFRED READ IT!" She said smiling,

"ok Ahem this is from **awesomeprussia20, What would happen if Elizabeta let you get arthur? what would you do?" **at this Liz left the room, "Well Prussia lets just say this Will be M-rated, feathers. Will. Fly. Maybe some handcuffs but work him over first you know? Slow and steady but the increase in speed and ecstasy, and the screams would be...delicious." before he could go further Liz came back with a tissue pressed against her nose,

"ok before I pass out lets Finish this."

"M'kay, bie." he said lamely.

"ok, WELL that's all we have ... Literally and IF YOU WISH FOR SOMEONE TO COME IN THEY CAN, IT CAN BE AN ANGEL, A DEMON, ANGEL TURNED INTO A DEMON that would be temporary, OR A DEMON TURNED INTO AN ANGEL also temporary!"

"You can not change me into an angel!" Alfred with a threatening tone.

"WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!" She giggled and the room faded away from view.


	3. Chapter 3 cats and Lant!

Liz woke up to a cat licking her face, "oh hey kitty, kitty!" she cooed petting the cat and discovering a note, "oh, hey Al," she said kicking demon sleeping demon on the floor, "get up we have a question..." No answer from the demon, "sigh, Alfred, Arthur is stripping." With that the demon shot up.

"WHAT! WHERE?" He yelled looking around for the angel.

"JK we have a question, ants this one is from Lant and midnight," she said and alfred flopped down on the couch again upset,

"read it." He huffed and Liz snickered,

"ok, Ahem, GAH!" She yelled as a girl with white wings popped out of the letter.

**"Hola! Kululululu!~ **

**It's ANGEL LAAAANT!"**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT." Liz yelled clutching her chest.  
**"Kesesese!~ My sister barely told me about Le Story, so... yeah! *Smiles brightly* Oh, Atis is over in Heaven, tormenting little Roma... Poor Guy. But Spain is being his knight and Atis and him are having a showdown... :3**  
**BTW, CAN SOMEONE GET ME A BAG OF CHEETOS?! Man, Heaven doesn't have any! *whines* Anywho,**  
**Le Questions:**  
**Lizz, If the Angel of Death had an appearance, What would she/he Look like? Seriously, we angels and demons don't really know... o-o**  
**Uh... next one...**  
**U- "**

***Atis throws something at the window***

**(In the distance)**

**"LAAAAAAANT! GET THE HELL OVER HEEEEEEEEERE!"**

**"But I don't wanna..."**

Liz got up and opened the window,

"WAIT A DAMNED SECOND SO WE CAN ANSWER HER QUESTIONS!" And then she slammed the window shut. "Here!" Liz tossed a bag of Cheetos to Lant, "I got you and YAY SPAINIARD ATIS SHOWDOWN!"

Alfred waved a little Spanish flag, "go Antonio." He said clearly bored.

"Angel...of death, hmmm" Liz though, "well it seems they would be a species of Angelique-demonica AKA angel/demon so the appearance would be alike to an angel except with the wings that of a raven not of a dove, and the skin would be More a light gold, pale white, or a light chocolate brown-depending on nationality- and all skin tones will possess a slight glow not as much as that of an angel though."

"how ...do you know that?" Alfred asked

"I have my sources, OH and they have the power to transform into an angel, demon, or human."

"ok then..." Alfred trailed off.

"we'll good BIE Lant!" she chirped

"Later." Alfred said waving weakly,

**"Uh... Nevermind... GOTTA FLLLLLY! *Flys away*" She yelled **

"hey...is that... A mochi? No ...an Ivan mochi?!" Liz asked mouth dropping as the russian mochi placed a letter at her feet.

"I'll read it." liz said waving off Alfred's out stretched out hand which he gladly retracted away from her, " Ahem it's from...AnimeCatGirl76 , **Ok my questions :D demon al: why is Britannia angel so... Grumpy? Do you have a pet? Do you like cats? My name is Cat lol. ~Cat."**

"He's british that's why," Alfred shrugged, "and yes I like cats and funny you should ask if I had a pet because... CEASER!" he yelled and a fluffy mane-coon with brown collar and tail fur with a cream body and head color appeared in the window and padded to Alfred, "I own a cat heh." He chuckled.

" KITTY CAT!" Liz squealed picking up the animal and snuggling him.

" and I am guessing she likes cats also." He said pointing to Liz and she shook her head.

" YUP THERE SO FLUFEH, iggy has a Scottish fold named crumpet and I have a fluffy black cat named hector!"

"Really?" He said

"really!" she giggled

"MEW!" the cat spoke and licked Eliza's nose.

"haha!" She giggled, " WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!" She yelled and waved.

"Bie." Alfred said stretching out and the room faded to black.


End file.
